


Customer Satisfaction Guaranteed

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gang Rape, aruto and izu only briefly show up at the end sorry, entirely graphic, humagear gangbang (yaaaaaaaay), super not beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: After Yua tells him there's a bunch of rogue humagear located in some warehouse, Fuwa jumps into action to rid them all of the horrid evils of androids. It doesn't actually go that way, though, and Fuwa finds out that some humagear are, uh, better "equipped" than others; especially if they were specifically designed with one task in mind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Customer Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> guuuuuurl ive been sitting on this idea since episode 3, LOL

"Fuwa; our radar is picking up activity around the docks of Odaiba."

Yua's voice, firm and professional, broke Fuwa free from his thoughts on how he was going to spend his evening. He grimaced and sat up in his seat, glancing to the watch strapped around his wrist. It was old and cheap, but Fuwa saw no need to throw his money on fancy electronic equipment. In honesty he could do without it, but he didn't carry a cell phone and he needed some way to tell time while he worked.

"At Odaiba? That’s the warehouse district.." Speaking more to himself than replying to her, Fuwa stood, heart skipping a beat as he thought about finally being able to take out some rogue monsters.

"And? I'll meet you there." Tone curt, she closed the connection and Fuwa huffed to himself. Sometimes it felt as though Yaiba forgot _he_ was the team captain. He brushed off the interaction, though. The relationship between Yaiba and himself had always been tense.

Stretching his arms, Fuwa felt something crack nicely in his shoulder. He then took off, using one of the AIMS motorbikes rather than the usual van.

There was no use for it; it wasn’t like he would be bringing any of those _things_ back alive. 

After making the trek from where he had been loitering at AIMS headquarters to the expansive Rainbow Bridge, he crossed over and onto the entirely man made island of Odaiba. Traffic roared around him as he sped around various cars and massive trucks, sure to contain both local and imported goods. Once he had made the turn from the main highway and onto a lesser road heading to the harbor warehouses district he began to slow, his eyes shifting from the street in front of him and down to the pop of screen that displayed the locations of Humagear signals. As always, the radar was packed. However, what made it easy to pick between the common humagear and the target was the little dots on the screen, and their significant colors. Green was passive, and red meant that there was a deviation or irregularity detected. If there were green dots present he could keep going, but if one was red, he knew where he needed to be. 

Much like now. 

The GPS on his bike updated with every mile he rode, and soon there was a little cluster of red located at the upper right hand of his map. He turned onto the street and sped the engine a little, accidentally passing through a red light before the opposing traffic could cross.

 _Whoops_. 

Fuwa glanced back for a moment, the slightest wave of guilt flickering through him before he brushed it aside and moved on, turning down another street. The warehouses loomed tall, a stark contrast from the exciting malls and massive ferris wheel that were easily visible from everywhere on the other side of the island. Slowing to a stop Fuwa glanced down to the radar again; noting that they hadn’t moved at all. He climbed down from the motorbike and checked his gear before cautiously beginning to make his way towards the single warehouse that contained the potential rogue humagear. Luckily it was late in the evening; workers had gone home for the day, leaving the area void of any potential casualties if bullets were to stray. 

Yaiba wasn’t there yet, it seemed. 

Wasn’t she usually the first to be on scene? 

Fuwa jogged the short distance to the warehouse in particular, a hand habitually placed against the gun holster at his waist. The pale concrete was dyed orange from the vibrant sunset, and he had to pause and glance over and the clouds that hung over the ocean. Once impossibly white, they were now dyed various vermilions and pinks, with bits of purple beginning to bleed in as the sun sank further and further down into the sky. 

If not for the situation, it would have been--

A clattering noise caught his attention, and Fuwa pressed his back against the outer wall of the warehouse, beginning to approach the single door that had been hanging ever so slightly ajar. He paused beside the door, eyes squinting as he glanced into the darkened interior. The windows were small and high up, leaving long stripes of light at odd angles throughout the building. 

Something inside scuttled against the cement ground, and he tensed, about to jump into action when a powerful grip suddenly clutched at the back of his neck. Startled, Fuwa snapped his head back, only to come eye to eye with a grinning humagear. 

“Customer-san! Welcome. Please enter and relax yourself.” The humagears’ voice fuzzed in an out of a damaged vocal box, but that was hardly the most unsettling thing about it, if one were to take into account the worn synthetic skin that was peeled away from parts of its face, or the wide eyes that seemed to just _stare_. 

“Let g--” Fuwa was shoved forward with the kind of strength that could only be found in humagear, and he stumbled forward into the warehouse. 

Confused, he managed to catch himself before he fell and made a fool of himself any further, however… 

All around him, eyes peered out from the darkness, all various shades and colors and all flickering horribly. 

Fuwa stood straight; one hand going for the belt he kept on himself at all times while the other went for the unauthorized progrise key he would end up tearing open, like always.

Before he could even attempt to either either item, a pair of hard yet slender arms slipped around him and hoisted him up with ease, holding him tight. The wind was nearly knocked out of him as his body was crushed against the humagear, and he cursed as he felt several harsh cracks in his back. 

“What would Customer-san like today?” The humagear hugging him didn’t seem to notice or care how harmful the pressure was, and a groan was squeezed from Fuwa. 

“Fuck…! G-get… gnk..” 

There was a soft beeping noise, and suddenly the humagear was setting him down, arms loosening but not releasing him. Fuwa nearly sagged forward as air rushed into his lungs, and he coughed hard. 

“‘ _Fuck_?’” The humagear suddenly turned him around, large hands closed around his shoulders. One by one, the rest of the humagear began to appear from the shadows. Fuwa couldn’t bring himself to take his eyes off the humagear in front of him, though, the grip bruising his shoulders easily. 

“Understood. Then, we shall begin the act of copulation; or “fucking”, as it is called.” The humagear smiled, synthetic skin that had been failing to stick to its face falling even more loose and flapping around it’s mouth as it spoke. 

At the humagears' words, Fuwa felt his blood run cold. 

What?

_What?_

“H-hey, I don’t-- What the hell are you--” The humagears' hands loosened, fingers vibrating a little as they grabbed the fabric of both his blazer and work shirt and _yanked._ The tearing noise was loud as the fabric split, and Fuwa felt a sense of dread and fear that he hadn’t known since that time he was a child in school when the humagear had gone ballistic. 

As the cold, damp air from the warehouse hit his back and neck, he shoved against the humagear, only to be pushed back into the arms of another; this one larger and missing massive chunks of hair and one of its eyes, as well as an ear. It grinned. 

Fuwa began to struggle with all he had at that point, but the humagear was just as strong as the first, and began to sink to its knees, bringing Fuwa down along with it to the filthy dust covered warehouse floor. He kicked and squirmed, arching his back against the stiff model, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Let go! I’m not-- You can’t, this is against the law!” What fucking law? These humagear weren’t even under control in the first place! 

Fuwa jumped as he felt cold hands further tear apart the ripped shirt and coat he had been wearing, and suddenly there were hands _everywhere_ , touching and stroking and teasing; some were warm, some were frozen, while others were pulsating and others were lacking either joints or even skin at all. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to face the reality of being surrounded by a swarm of rabid fucking humagear again, he couldn’t. This couldn’t be happening!

As he struggled, his right foot smacked into something solid, and one of the hands withdrew as the others paused. He cracked open one of his eyes and swallowed, one of the humagear that had been in front of him nearly headless. The humagear twitched, head swinging head attacked by several long wires and what could have been described as a spinal cord. He stared, leg still raised, shocked for several moments before he grit his teeth and shoved his foot forward against it again. The humagear fell to the floor and gave several more twitches as spark shot forth from its headless neck and soon, it seemed to give out entirely and go still as its system shut down. He trembled, and the humagear still surrounding him didn’t know how to take what had happened, faces blank as the scene processed.

Then, the beheaded humagear twitched to life again and blindly reached out, one hand latching onto Fuwa’s ankle and giving a powerful tug. Around him, the hands started up again, and Fuwa cursed as he was further pulled to the floor, wriggling as hands stroked and groped.

“W-w-w-w-we’ll t-t-treat y-you well.” The humagear who had been holding him could hardly seem to talk, voice rough voice malfunctioning as though stuck in a constant state of buffer. It laced its fingers through Fuwas' and stretched his arms back, making a soft noise that resembled a _‘shhhh’_ as though to try and calm him. It didn’t work, of course, especially not when humagear with broken finger joints began to tear at the remaining bits of his clothes. 

“Stop it! Get the fuck off, _get off!!_ ” Fuwa twisted, yanking on his arms to no avail as he shouted. The humagear weren’t responding though, and it just made the situation more disturbing. What could they even be getting from this? They were humagear, it wasn’t as though they could-- 

Heated fingertips rubbed against his chest with feather light touches, first in circular motions up and around, before teasing against his nipples as soft vibrations began to course through the humagears' fingertips. A surprised noise escaped his lips and he tensed, fists clenching as he tried to shake the hands off. 

More cool air hit him as the rest of his clothes were either ripped off or tossed away, or both, and he let out a frustrated growl as humiliation weighed down on him, heavier than any kind of punch or blunt trauma he had ever received in a fight. 

“S-sto- Ah!” The vibrating finger tips began to lightly pinch and tug, sending sparks down Fuwa’s abdomen and straight between his legs. He bit his lower lip, cheeks beginning to tinge pink as tears of embarrassment began well up in his eyes. 

This was.. Absolutely _not_ happening. 

He was _not_ being held down to the ground and fucking-- by these fucking _things_. 

“StrESS LEVEL: HIGH. Commencing STRESS RELief t-Ta-ctics.” 

One of the humagear that had been running its hands over his stomach suddenly reached up and took Fuwas' chin in its hands as it spoke, voice volume glitching up and down without control. It then leaned forward and pressed its lips to his, a tongue made entirely of silicon thrusting hard into his mouth. Fuwas' voice was muffled as he struggled to push it off; the tongue was almost too big for his mouth, and tasted _horrible_ as it moved around and prodded places that a tongue shouldn’t be fucking poking at. He tried to bite, he really did, but the tongue was too thick and the material was too sturdy. A censor inside the tongue seemed to have been activated, because soon, something was beginning to leak out of the tongue; dripping past his lips and down his throat. Something sweet, something-- 

The silicone tongue broke off, suddenly, and Fuwas' mouth was flooded with the liquid. He choked and coughed, trying his best to spit it out, but failing to not swallow a majority of the liquid. Not seeming to notice, the humagear kept its busted face down beside Fuwas’ for a few more moments before it backed away. 

“SsedATIVE ADMINistered. PLEASE enjoy yOUR stay.” The humagear then reached down and took Fuwas' cock in one of its wet hands, fingers beginning to stroke and tease effortlessly. A sharp whine was pulled from Fuwa, and he finally managed to spit the fucking _tongue_ out of his damned mouth when he felt a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. 

Sedative? 

Had he been fucking _sedated_ by a rogue humagear?? 

_How?_

_What the fuck kind of humagear were these monsters?!_

Fuwa suddenly jolted as he felt the hand down below begin to pulse, and he couldn’t hold back a groan as the touches began to get to him. His struggling had begun to slow, though, and his mind was feeling heavy. He let out another moan as the fingers at his nipples continued to press and pull, vibrations starting to drive him crazy. 

“G-get.. Get off.. S-stop.. You fucking…” He felt one of his legs, the one not being held down, get raised, and alarm bells were ringing through his hazy mind. This was bad, this was awful. He needed to escape. 

The waves pulsing around his dick suddenly went further, lower, and Fuwa couldn’t believe how scared he felt. Several of the tears that had been building up finally fell free, and a pathetic whine bubbled up from his throat.

“P-please, please stop! Please!” Fuwa had never begged in his life, not since that day he had ran for his life as a teenager. 

He couldn’t see their hideous forms anymore through the blur of tears and fog of drug that had began to settle over him. Whatever it was, it had mostly impacted his muscles. 

The teasing at his chest stopped, finally, but that meant nothing, especially not when his other leg was suddenly raised up, and two fingers began to stroke and prod at his entrance; one vibrating and one pulsating. A finger dipped in, he wasn't sure which, and Fuwa flailed, pulling at his arms and legs sluggishly as he tried to free himself.

"P-please, I don't… I _don’t_ want it!! Get the fuck off me!" His voice was a mess, ending on a slurred, high note from the mix of drug and stimulation that had occurred.

He let out a sharp cry as the invading finger massaged in and out, moving at a rhythm for several moments before pushing in fully, beginning to stretch the muscle. 

”Shhhh. Please relax yourself to further enjoy the experience.” One of Fuwa’s arms was released as the humagear holding him down placed a hand over his mouth for several moments, palm pressing inward and further smearing whatever gunk and saliva Fuwa had coughed up over his mouth and cheeks. As the hands on him continued to stroke and fingers kept invading, a few of his cries came out muffled, and even though one of his arms was free, his strength had taken a hit from the drug he had ingested and he was unable to do anything more than weakly flop his arm. The humagear above him released his other arm and both hands stroked downwards and picked up where the vibrating hands had left, tweaking and toying with his already over sensitive nipples. With no strength left and no where to put his arms, Fuwa simply laid spread out under the humagear as they worked around him, his senses overtaken and assaulted.

He hadn’t realized it, but his body was shaking. From fear, from pleasure, either or both. His words came out a mumble, tongue thick in his mouth as he tried to convince the things to leave, to stop, but his words were barely making any sense to his own ears, so surely not even those deranged things could understand. 

A hand began to stroke his cock in earnest as more fingers began to wiggle and stretch inside him, and Fuwa found his begging interrupted by gasps and noises he hadn’t thought anyone capable, let alone himself, and the echo from the warehouse definitely didn’t help his sense of shame. More tears began to drip from his eyes, and a sharp moan from the back of his throat was squeezed out as the vibrating fingers hit something inside him. They paused, and then began to aim specifically at that spot, and Fuwa felt himself writhing into the hands as he fought for release from the pressure that had been long built up in his stiff length. 

As the pace on his cock sped up, Fuwa tensed, his eyes squeezing shut as stars dotted the insides of his eyelids and he came with a whimper. Panting, his head turned to the side, but there was nowhere to hide his burning face from the humiliation of having been pleasured by a bunch of damaged, terrifying looking AI.

The enemy.

 _His_ enemy, to be specific

Tears of distress turned bitter, and just as the shock was settling in his gut, Fuwas' legs were bent up and all vibrations and pulsating digits were pulled out of him. Something cold and wet sprayed against his rear, and the fingers replaced by something larger, something much more thick and curved that squeezed its way in passed the loosened ring of muscle in his--

Fuwa shrieked as he felt more vibrations hum to life deep within him, these much more intense than the previous fingers that had explored and traced over him. 

Panting, he forced both arms to flop over his face and he bit into the back of one of his wrists, trying to ground himself despite the desire to lose all sense of who and where he was. The vibrating dick-- appendage, _whatever it was,_ stayed still inside him for several long, long moments, buried, before suddenly the humagear hoisted his legs up and began to slam into him. He cried out, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed as he felt every bit and piece of the humagear within him, impossibly deep. _There wasn’t nearly enough lubrication._

“N-no, st-- i-it’s too.. Too m-mu-” Fuwa hadn’t fucked before. 

Fuwa had barely held a girls’ hand. 

He wasn’t some innocent school boy, though. He had been a hormonal teenager, and had watched plenty of porn. 

Still, he had never thought--

Had _never_ seen himself on the receiving end of something like this. Why would he? He was a fucking _man_ , and--

The humagear behind him placed its palms against his chest again to resume the teasing as the other humagear continued to thrust in and out of Fuwa, moves mechanical but strong. He jerked against the floor, his head against the knees of the humagear behind him as it helped to steady his body while the other fucked into him. 

He could hear his uneven breathing and occasional moan bounce off the high walls and ceiling of the warehouse, as well as the sounds of wet synthetic skin slapping against skin, whatever cold liquid that had been sprayed over him working as the barest minimum of lubricant to help ease the humagear in and out. 

Fuwa held his arms tight against his burning face, arms wet with tears and drool as he tried to keep himself from giving into further panic, but it was a failed effort, especially as Fuwa felt yet another mystery liquid squirt into him from the humagears' phallus.He groaned as the vibrating cock seemed to shut off and pull out, leaving a wet trail to drip out from his hole.

It was over though, right? 

Fuwa trembled, blinking away several more tears as he cracked his eyes open. He hadn’t realized he had closed them. 

The humagear lowered his legs, and the one that had been keeping his body to the floor backed up and stood. 

Fuwa blinked again, and sniffled, eyes blank as he watched the worn down AI's for a few moments, unmoving. 

Were… they done…? 

Fuwa released a shaky breath, his body still trembling. 

It was over? 

Finally, truly over? 

The words kept repeating in his mind, childishly, hopeful, and he couldn’t help but feel relieved. 

That was, until the humagear that had fucked him suddenly dropped next to him and began to pry him from the floor, turning him over and onto his knees. Fuwa sagged forward, unable to support himself as his ankles were spread apart, and to his horror, the first humagear to start it all, the humagear whose _head he had fucking kicked off_ wrapped both arms around his mid section and began to thrust into him. 

“Customer-san, Please enjoy your time. We aim to guarantee your satisfaction.” The humagear spoke, head laying abandoned several feet away. It’s expression didn’t change, but the smile never fell from its mechanical face. 

Fuwa cried out again, fresh tears stinging down his cheeks as yet again one of these fucking _things_ had its way with him, and he couldn’t even fucking hold himself up. Worst of all, it hadn’t even _tried_ to use lubrication, like the other. 

The humagears’ cock slammed into him, over and over again, and Fuwa once more felt the burn of arousal in both his cheeks and his belly. He clenched his fists, forehead pressed to the floor as the humagear continued to fuck him, brushing his prostate and making sparks dance in his vision. He tried to hold in his moans, but every brush and stroke of the mechanical cock inside him had him jumping and tensing as much as his weak body could muster. 

However, just as the headless humagear was beginning to pick up its pace, another shoved it aside and Fuwa couldn’t hold back the raw, hoarse _scream_ as one humagear dick was yanked out and another, larger cock was shoved in, this humagears’ pace possessive and powerful the moment it sank inside Fuwa. 

Fuwa felt his nails scrape against the concrete floor, his knees bruising as the force of the thrusts jerked him forward, the only thing to keep him from flipping over being the humagears hand fisted his hair. 

“Gentle. Customer-san is fragile. Fragile.” The headless humagear on the floor called up, but the one that had shoved it aside kept going, grip tight. It managed to keep inside Fuwa for just a minute longer than the other before it too was pushed to the side with reckless abandon, and Fuwa felt his voice crack as yet another cock was shoved in him. 

It hurt.

It hurt _bad_.

He couldn’t move. 

There was something trickling down his thighs, something warm that had mingled with whatever oil or lubricant the very first humagear had used. 

There was a sudden _pop_ , and the humagear suddenly fell over on him, lifeless. Fuwa shook, a small cry coming from his torn throat as he felt the cock, still buried deep inside him, still. 

“G-get.. O-out.. P-pl--” Fuwa stared at the floor, realizing that he didn’t even have the strength to lift his own head that very second. 

There was another pop and thud as another humagear fell to the ground beside him. Fuwa twitched with fright at the sudden movement, his eyes shifting up to see Yaiba rushing up, rifle in hand as she stopped several feet away and aimed at another one of the humagear before taking that out as well. 

“Fuwa! Hang on, I’ve got you.” Fuwa had been never more happy to see her in his life; it almost overtook the rampant shame and humiliation over having been found the way he had. 

One by one, the humagears' that had been assaulting him backed away in confusion, eyes wide and blinking as Yua dispatched them. Once the last had fallen, she slid the rifle over her shoulder and dropped down next to him, pulling off her blazer so she could drop it over him for the smallest bit of modesty the small clothing would provide. He trembled at the touch and slowly began to try and pull himself up.

“I’ve called an ambulance. What the hell _happened_ ?” Her voice was filled with disbelief, and Fuwa knew she was judging him. She had to be, why wouldn’t she look down on him, _especially after he had just been fucking attacked and fucked by a bunch of--_

“Fuwa! Calm down, breath. It’s going to be okay.” Fuwa felt her soft hand at his chin, tilting his head up from the floor where he had been curling up and shaking uncontrollably. He swallowed and gave a nod, more _pathetic_ tears spilling over his messy face. 

“Y.. Yaiba…” 

His breathing was finally relaxing, and Fuwa felt his eyes slip shut as Yua knelt beside him, her hand to his shoulder. 

Comforting.

Safe. 

* * *

When Fuwa woke up, it was to soft beeping and an argument. 

“You didn’t _have_ to kill them!” A young man yelled. His voice was tinged with sadness and hurt, but also uncertainty. 

“Hiden, you must be out of your mind. You didn’t even see what they did to him! They were old and beat up anyway, if they had meant so much to you, then why--” Yaiba?

“President Aruto, Fuwa Isamu has regained consciousness. To lessen any potential further damage of his mental state, I would recommend lowering your voices and changing the aggression in your tones to 0%.” A soft voice with a mechanical note. Fuwa felt fear grip his chest and he stared at the three-- no, two people and _humagear_. Next to him, the heart monitor that was attached to him began to pick up as he trembled. 

“G-get the fuck out! Get it _out_!” Aruto stepped in front of his humagear, Izu, as a pillow came flying towards her delicate face. He frowned, but said nothing; how could he in this situation? He turned and looked down to Izu, an apologetic smile on his face before he looked back up to Yua and then Fuwa. 

“Then, we’ll be back. Fuwa-san… I..” Aruto trailed off, before he tore out of the room. Was he so unwilling to make her leave that he'd just go? It didn’t fucking matter, this was all his-- 

No, it wasn’t. 

It was Fuwas'. 

Hidens' humagear gave a polite bow and followed him as he left, her foot steps soft and soundless on the bleached linoleum floor. Fuwa shivered as the door closed, swallowing a lump that had gathered in his throat. Once they were gone, he felt himself relax a little. 

Yaiba stood silently at the end of his bed for a few moments before she made her way up and took a seat, both arms and one leg crossing neatly over the other. 

“You’re on medical leave until further notice.” She spoke, cutting silence between them. Fuwa tensed, and gave a nod, not meeting her eyes. 

He could feel her staring at him. 

“I’m.. I can still--” 

“ _No_ , Fuwa. You need to rest.” She uncrossed her legs and sat up straight, eyes narrowing at him. He understood, he really did, but he couldn’t help the defiance that began to build up. 

“You’re _not_ the--” Yua leaned forward and seized him by the front of his hospital robe.

“As of right now, I’m temporarily in command! You need to rest, and you’re going to, damn it. Do you _really_ think that you can go back out there and fight? In your condition? You were about to have a heart attack just now and that was only at the _sight_ of Hidens’ humagear! Don’t be an idiot, drop your damn pride and lay back down until you recover.” She hissed. 

Fuwa stared, fear beginning to trickle into him. He wordlessly gave a nod, his body beginning to tremble again as he realized once again, that he was not in control of himself. 

Yua watched him for a second or two before she gave a sigh and gently pushed him to lay down. 

“Relax. It isn’t as though you’ve been demoted or discharged from AIMS entirely.” Fuwa gave another small nod, but he couldn’t actually tell if he had heard her or not.

Yua made a small noise from the back of her throat and swallowed, sitting up straight as she looked to him, seeming to try and relax her naturally stern facial expression. 

“Isamu. It’s going--” 

Just then, the door opened, and in stepped a nearly dressed humagear nurse carrying a tray of what was sure to be vile hospital food.

“Fuwa Isamu-san, we were informed you’ve woken. I’ve brought your meal, and after that we will begin a mandatory exam to determine both your physical and mental state.” The humagears’ voice was soft, but commanding. Yua opened her mouth to speak, probably to warn the humagear against approaching, but it was too late. Fuwa’s world was spinning and he immediately turned and pushed himself into Yua; hand gripping her arms and hiding his face as though to seek protection. Yua stared, both bewildered and concerned.

“Fuwa??”

“Get out!! _Stop, get away from me!”_ Fuwa’s body shook uncontrollably, and the heart monitor was out of control. The humagear looked absolutely perplexed, and all Yua could do was hold him; one arm around his back and one hand to his head as small sobs began to bubble from his throat.

She smirked. 


End file.
